21st Century Problems
by Yellowrose007
Summary: When Steve wakes up in the 21st Century, he quickly realizes that there's a lot he's missed. Join Steve and the Avengers as Steve discovers what has changed while he's been asleep. First up: fashion.


**Author's Note** : Thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first fanfic I have written. Reviews are much appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, simply this fun plot bunny. Enjoy!

"Come on Cap! If you don't try them on, then you'll never know if you like them or not!" yelled Clint. I sighed, and countered back, "They don't look like the world's most comfy things to put on at the moment. Give me 5 good reasons why I should try on these "jeans"". I mean, come on, is this what people in New York wear today? Seriously? And the women wear them too, which is hard for me to wrap my mind around. I really wasn't used to seeing women going around in jeans, and other assortment of what they called clothes. Last time I saw ladies fashion was back in the 1940s, where they wore skirts and dresses, had nice manners, and definitely never cursed. Now, I'm stuck in a society where everything seems backwards, and everything is too loud, too fast, and too bright.

As for the "jeans" situation, my teammates were trying to help me get used to 21st century lifestyle that included trying on the new clothing options. They also helped by quizzing me on historical events, telling me what various pop culture references meant, and keeping up to date on music. All of that I appreciated, I really did. But there was one thing I could not and would not do: the clothing. As much as they were trying to get me to try on a staple of the 21st Century, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I liked wearing slacks and a nice shirt, mainly because that's all I knew, and now? Too many options. It was enough to give me a headache every time I attempted to think about it.

"Ok. Here are my five reasons: One, everyone else wears jeans. Two, you'll blend in better. Three, girls might actually think you're 27 instead of 96. Four, men look awesome in jeans. I'm a grand example of that. And finally five, you won't look like a grandpa" Clint finished with a smirk, obviously satisfied with his reasons.

"Clint, that's not good enough for me, however, you do have a point with the age reason, but that's only one! I need four more legitimate reasons."

"I have one. Think of it as an educational experience. All we're asking is for you to try them on. If you like them, great, we'll go buy several pairs. If not, we'll never bother you about it again. Deal?" said Natasha out of the blue. I jumped because like always, she had managed to appear out of thin air. Creepy how she does that.

"Oh, wait! I have another one! If you don't try them on, I'll tell Tony, and he'll never leave you alone about it!" yelled Clint.

Damn. Clint finally made one of the most valid points about jeans so far. I knew that this story would be passed around eventually-all stories were. For instance, we all knew that Tony once screamed like a girl when he had water poured over him. He was asleep when that happened-Pepper and Natasha did the honors. Bruce and The Big Guy adored kittens and children's stories, Clint loved anything that involved teddy bears, and Thor was absolutely fascinated with My Little Pony. (Don't ask me where that one came from, I honestly have no idea, but it makes us laugh every time it's told).

"Fine. I'll try them on, if it will make you guys happy." I grumbled. I jumped as a pair came flying at me, expertly thrown by Natasha. I quickly ducked into my bedroom, and slipped them on as fast as I can, dreading the feeling that would come with them. To my great surprise, they were quite comfy, and a great fit. How in the world did Natasha know my size? However, I was still pretty peeved at my teammates for forcing me into this situation. So, I decided to make the most of it.

"Guys, I'm not really all that sure about these." I complained as I walked out of my bedroom with the jeans on.

By that point, all of my teammates had gathered, looking at the sight of me wearing jeans for the first time ever. I decided to take it one step further. "I don't like jeans." After a few seconds of looking at their shell-shocked faces, I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture, planning on using it later for blackmail. "I actually love them! When can we go shopping?"

Tony was the first to react. "Well, I thought I would never see you in jeans Capsicle. Instead of looking like you're in your 90s, you look like you're in your 50s."

"Shut it Stark. Now, let's go," said Natasha. "Steve, you look awesome. Ready to go?"

"Sure! Let me grab my wallet."

5 hours later…..

"I'm never going shopping again. That was a nightmare," I moaned to Bruce as we dragged ourselves into Avengers tower.

"What happened?" asked Bruce, looking at Steve who seemed a bit shell-shocked.

"Steve got mobbed by fan girls, all eager to thank him for the Battle of New York. I don't think he's ever had that much attention from that many girls at one time," said Pepper with a laugh.

"How many fan girls?" said Bruce.

"I think it was half the population of New York. They didn't leave him alone the entire time we were shopping." said Pepper with a small grin.

After a quick dinner of pizza, fun games, and in Tony's case, drinking, I decided I had a pretty long day.

"Alright guys, I'm calling it a night. Remember, training at 9 am sharp," I ordered as I left for my bedroom. I chuckled as I heard complaints from the team, and some cursing from Tony. Typical. As I fell asleep, I realized I that fashion was confusing, regardless of time period.


End file.
